Bleach Hanashi
by Kaze no Kaoru
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles that vary in rating and pairing. Mainly shounen-ai/yaoi.
1. Alpha1:Comfort

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Observing His Children

List: Alpha

Number: 1

Prompt: Comfort

Word Count: 854

Rating: T

Characters: Aizen, Gin, Various Espada and Arrancar

Warnings: Alcohol, Implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh the comfort, the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person, having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are – chaff and grain together- certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and with the breath of kindness blow the rest away…"

_- Dinah Mulock_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Most would think that Sousuke Aizen thought of his Arrancar as merely pawns in his army. In the beginning this was true, he had only thought of them as his pawns. But as each new arrancar was created and melded into the fabric of society in Las Noches he started to feel something akin to parental affection toward his arrancar.

Aizen noticed that each Arrancar was unique. They had their own personality, their own drives, and each brought something that enriched the culture of Las Noches. They each had their own way of finding comfort as well, when their pasts were in danger of overwhelming them.

Aizen observed his children when they sought their comfort with the detachment of a king, but hidden beneath this detachment was parental curiosity.

For Barragan, he found his comfort in being with his Fracciones, and in turn his Fracciones found comfort in being with each other. He had observed rare smiles on Barragan's gruff face when the antics of his Fracciones amused him.

For Stark, it was Lilinette. Just having her near him was enough for a smile to grace his lips. When Lilinette was happy, he was happy and Lilinette knew this. But she didn't tell him that she knew. Instead she just kept smiling for his smiles were her own comfort.

Halibel would somehow find some sake and drink it with Apache, Sun Sun, and Mira Rose. Though she never allowed herself to get plastered, she would instead release herself from her usually stoic personality and just laugh, enjoying and reveling in the things she had.

The first time Aizen had discovered Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's form of comfort he had been shocked to say the least. Up to that point he had thought that the two hated each other to the core. But after seeing the two Espada making love – and it was gentle lovemaking not the violent sex he would've imagined the two having – he knew that the hate had hid the love. So he simply smiled when Ulquiorra would come to see him with a slight limp to his steps and felt joy that his children knew love.

Unfortunately that joy would disappear when he spotted Nnoitra looking at the vast ocean of sand that stretched from the base of Las Noches to the horizon. The Espada had lost his comfort and he had done it to himself. But then Tesla would join him and Nnoitra would seem a little less unhappy. Aizen would then hope that Tesla would fill the gap Neliel had left in Nnoitra.

Szayel found his comfort when he worked on his machines. Endless streams of codes and intricate machinery were calming to the pink-haired espada and sometimes he became so relaxed that his body worked automatically while his mind slept. But Aizen also noticed the glances Szayel would send Stark across the table when he called meetings of the espada and knew that his Octava needed the comfort of love as much as he needed the comfort of his technology.

Aaroniero was different from the rest of the espada, more than likely because he had been a Gillian when he had become an arrancar. He sought no comfort, seemed to have no reason to. Maybe it was because of this that Aizen could not think of the Novena Espada as a being possessing human qualities like the rest of his espada.

Zommari had a very simple comfort. He only needed quiet meditation to soothe the worries of his soul.

Out of all of his espada, aizen thought of Yammy as the one who reminded him most of a child. Whenever the Decimo Espada needed to find peace for his would he would go find Ulquiorra. Once he did he stuck close to the Cuarta, following him wherever he went, neither saying anything about it. It seemed the Cuarta's presence was enough to comfort Yammy.

Aizen was glad that his children had found some sort of comfort. But he saddened when he realized he did not have a source of comfort. A king gets lonely and a god even lonelier.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, taicho?" Gin's voice broke Aizen out of his reflective state, " 'snot somethin' good cuz yer lookin' all sad."

Aizen looked at Gin who wore his usual fox-like smile which seemed to stretch impossibly from eye to eye. It was the first time he noticed how relieved he felt whenever he saw that smile. It was then that Aizen found his comfort.

"Gin, will you always smile like that for me whenever I ask you?" Aizen asked Gin instead of answering the silver-haired man's question.

"O' course, taicho! I'd do it fer ya even if ya didn't ask me to." Gin moved to straddle Aizen as he sat in his throne. He quickly leaned forward and captured the auburn-haired man's lips with his own, letting the other dominate the kiss when his tongue sought entrance to his mouth. The two broke the kiss to fill their lungs with air and Aizen took that moment to speak.

"Thank you, Gin."

Gin smiled.

Aizen went back to savoring his comfort.


	2. Alpha2:Kiss

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Breakdown of Lips Touching

List: Alpha

Number: 2

Prompt: Kiss

Word Count: 602

Rating: T

Characters: Stark, Szayel

Warnings: BL fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: I promise eventually there will be yaoi…….just not yet……sorry. I had originally planned for this to be a yaoi but things just…um…well it just ended better this way. I'll also being adding a lot of drabbles in the coming days so that the Valentine's drabble comes out on the actual day. However rapid releases such as this are not to be expected out of me though after that I am hoping to release a drabble or two a week, usually on Saturday. Also if you have any pairings requests for me, please let me know and I might do it. I need the inspiration.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, and nothing more." _

_-Herman Hupfield_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(Szayel's PoV)_

It was just a kiss.

I must have been repeating that like a mantra for a week after it occurred. The act had startled me and my mind was trying to break down the act biologically to banish the shock.

It was just a kiss. Just a pressing of lips together. Our tongues had never left our mouths. We hadn't explored each other's presumably warm mouths.

I shook my head to dispel that train of thoughts and tried to return to coding a new program to make Lumina and Verona easier to recreate after I used Gabriel. The process was relaxing and required little active thought on my part, so I soon found my thoughts trailing off once more.

It was just a kiss. It had been so short too. But maybe that was to be suspected from the sloth-like Stark who never bothered to put any effort into anything. But then why had he even bothered to find me, press me against a wall and kiss me?

My fingers halted their movements over the control panel that I had been using to input code. I was curious as to why Stark had shown so much unusual effort and why he had done it for me. I could imagine him showing effort for Lilinette or Aizen but definitely not for me.

It was just a kiss.

Maybe it wasn't just a kiss.

I stood up from my chair in front of the numerous glowing monitors and control panels and left my lab to enter the maze of halls that connected the various sections of Las Noches together. It wasn't long before I reached Stark's tower where I could feel his reiatsu emitting from. I also noticed that Lilinette's reiatsu was nowhere near Stark's but was in fact on the other side of Las Noches with Grimmjow and his gang.

Perfect.

I found Stark lying on his bed, seemingly asleep. Unfortunately the flicker in his reiatsu that occurred when I entered the room gave him away. I walked towards him with a confidence I didn't know I had. When he kept up his charade of sleep, I straddled his lanky body.

That got him to open his eyes.

"Well, this is a nice thing to wake up to," he remarked with a husky drawl. "May I ask as to why I'm finding you straddling me in my bed this early in the morning? Not that I mind."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"It's three in the afternoon," I stated bluntly.

"Uh huh, way too early in the morning," he nodded in affirmation.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to press my lips to his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds just like the one he had initiated. I pulled back and looked at the smile on his face.

"Explain why you did that to me the other day." I heard something in my voice other than demanding confidence. It was lust. Lust for the sloth-like espada smiling up at me.

"Isn't is obvious?" I had to prevent my eyebrow from twitching.

"No," I retorted.

"I want you," his voice was slyer than Ichimaru's and more seductive than my own, and I replied to his statement with a moan of arousal.

He leaned up and captured my lips once again. But this time the kiss was longer, deeper, needier.

It wasn't just a kiss.

It wasn't just lust.

It was an admission of love.

And I couldn't comprehend why he had chosen to love me. But as the kiss ended and he smiled up at me I decided it didn't matter.


	3. Alpha3:Soft

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Byakuya's Hair

List: Alpha

Number: 3

Prompt: Soft

Word Count: 471

Rating: T

Characters: Byakuya, Ichigo, Ruki, Various Shinigami

Warnings: Implied Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: I've got three more drabbles to release after this one before I release the Valentine's Day Special. But I think I may have gotten sick. Well, just hope that I can find some strength in me to type them and the Valentine's special.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

soft (adjective) – smooth and agreeable to the touch; not rough or course

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the gossip circles within the Gotei 13 there was a commonly accepted theory about Kuchiki Byakuya.

His hair was soft.

At least this was the theory. No one had been able to prove this theory, even his sister Rukia, and the only one who knew with absolute certainty, Yoruichi, remained frustratingly silent about the matter.

And so a challenge was issued to find out whether Byakuya's hair was soft or not.

Both Rukia and Renji had tried to feel it while he slept but he was either not in his room or they could not find a way to get into the room as it had been securely locked.

Yachiru had tried to sneak up on Byakuya, but found that the captain of the sixth squad could not be snuck up on. She pouted.

Soi Fon leveled a forest.

Rangiku tried to get Byakuya drunk. Unfortunately he held his liquor better than her and ended up delivering her passed-out form to Hitsugaya. The tenth squad captain sighed and thanked Byakuya. He hoped the stupid challenge would end soon.

Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake merely observed as Byakuya-hime was assaulted by the majority of Soul Society, glad that they younger generation had not thought to ask them, especially since they knew the truth straight from Yoriuchi's mouth.

It was more entertaining for them this way.

Ichigo happened to be visiting the Seireitei whil the challenge was occurring. After hearing the details from Rukia he decided that he would try. He set off to find Byakuya, Rukia trailing behind him.

They found the stoic captain in the sixth division compound. Without a word Ichigo pushed Byakuya into the nearest room, which just happened to be a closet, and closed the door behind them, leaving Rukia stranded out in the hall.

As she waited in the hall, others came up to her and asked why she was waiting in front of a closet. Once she told them the situation most staid with her to see the outcome, while others went to fetch others. Soon most of the Gotei 13 were crammed into the hall, waiting to find out the results of Ichigo's attempt.

After a certain series of noises had ended, the door opened slowly and Byakuya stepped out, immaculate as ever except for the red marks on his neck that could not be covered by his scarf. The crowd parted silently for the sixth division captain before turning their attention back to Ichigo who had just emerged from the closet. Unlike Byakuya he looked ravished, clothes askew, hair disarrayed, and had a slight limp in his steps. But there was also a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yep, it's soft."

And so that day the theory that Byakuya's hair was soft was proven true.

It was also how Byakuya's and Ichigo's relationship started.


	4. Alpha4:Pain

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Is Pain Punishment or Love?

List: Alpha

Number: 4

Prompt: Pain

Word Count: 724

Rating: M

Characters: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra

Warnings: I guess it's lime-ish? Well it's almost a lemon but not quite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Well I'm not particularly happy with this drabble. Personally I think this is some of my worst writing. I think I just had too many ideas when writing this and I couldn't focus on just one thing. Also I'm stronger writing in first person PoV than third person PoV. I was probably thinking about my NaNoWriMo novel at the time…which is still unfinished….

Anyways the regular text is more internal while the italicized text is more external…eh, if you're still confused just pm me and I'll try to explain in further detail.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"All pain is a punishment, and every punishment is inflicted for love as much as for justice."

– Joseph De Maistre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sex with Grimmjow was always painful. But that was to be expected from the Sexta as he was rough and inpatient by nature. Ulquiorra knew, however, that that wasn't the only reason why Grimmjow was purposefully sadistic with him.

_Blood flowed in rivulets down his thighs as Grimmjow thrusted in and out of him. It was no surprise really as the Sexta had not even stretched him before he had plunged into him. All Ulquiorra could feel was the pain. There was no pleasure for him._

_Grimmjow made sure of it._

_A slap across his cheek brought his attention back to Grimmjow._

"_Why don't you ever pay attention to me?" Grimmjow growled._

The truth was Ulquiorra was constantly paying attention to Grimmjow. He only acted as if he didn't to protect Grimmjow from the attention of Aizen.

Unfortunately it rarely helped.

_Ulquiorra didn't know whether to be relieved or upset when he saw Grimmjow leave Aizen's throne room. He was alive buy they had taken his left arm._

_But he was alive._

_Grimmjow walked towards him and he couldn't stop himself from speaking._

"_Why didn't you just leave that boy alone?"_

_Normally that would have gotten an angry retort or at the very last a glare, but Grimmjow just kept walking, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him._

Ulquiorra realized at that moment he would gladly accept anything Grimmjow would give him even if it was pain. It was better than receiving nothing at all.

_Ulquiorra had brought the Orihime woman to Aizen andshe had restored Grimmjow's missing arm. He hoped that now Grimmjow would be back to his usual self. But when he found the Sexta in his quarters, Ulquiorra's hope was crushed._

"_What are you doing here, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow's voice wasn't angry. In fact, if Grimmjow's lifeless voice held any emotion it would have been a slight surprise._

"_Why shouldn't I be here?" Ulquiorra was confused by how Grimmjow was acting. Where was the Grimmjow that hated him, that inflicted pain on him?_

"_I dunno, maybe cuz I haven't seen yer pale ass around here in a while," Grimmjow snarled but there was no feeling of anger behind the words to back the snarl up. "But maybe you just don't fuck with anyone who isn't an espada who has both of his arms."_

_The accusation in Grimmjow's voice was painful to Ulquiorra but this wasn't the pain he was used to and so he didn't know how to deal with it and acted instinctively by retorting back._

"_You wouldn't even acknowledge me anymore, but I thought that it had something to do with having your arm taken from you," Ulquiorra stepped toward the Sexta trying to close the gap between them. "I assumed that now that you have it back you would acknowledge me even if all I got was your anger."_

"_Yer right!" Grimmjow shouted at the Cuarta. "I should be angry at you! If you hadn't let the kid live I woulda never thought him to be interesting and I'd never have lost my arm, my rank, and my fucking fraccion! Because of you they're all dead! Because of you I was left fucking alone!"_

_Grimmjow took the final step needed to close the gap and with the momentum it generated, punched Ulquiorra in the side of his face, knocking down the lithe espada. Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours to them._

"_I'm sorry," Ulquiorra whispered, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."_

_Grimmjow fisted his hands in his hair as if he wanted to pull the teal-colored locks free from his scalp._

"_Dammit, why're you apologizing?" he muttered. "I chose to be interested. I chose to go to the human world. It was my choice that made me lose my arm. It was my choice that killed them."_

_Ulquiorra couldn't look at Grimmjow falling apart anymore and so he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for leaving you all alone."_

That night Ulquiorra slept in Grimmjow's arms. For once the sex had not been painful.

There had already been enough emotional pain that day for there to be physical pain.

The Cuarta decided that being with Grimmjow like this was much better than any pain he had received from him. Hopefully they would no longer need the pain and anger to bind them together anymore.


	5. Alpha5:Potatoes

Bleach Hanashi

Title: The Mission

List: Alpha

Number: 5

Prompt: Potatoes

Word Count: 182

Rating: K

Characters: Yumichika, Yacchiru

Warnings: Crack. Pure and utter crack. But what else would you expect with a prompt like potatoes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Really short, wasn't even a page handwritten. Oh, and pure crack. Enjoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Potato (noun) – Also called Irish potato, white potato. The edible tuber of a cultivated plant, Solanum tuberosum, of the nightshade family.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

If Yumichika was a bird, his feathers would be bristling with indignation. He couldn't believe the mission he had been assigned.

Such a trivial mission such as this would never had even been given to the eleventh division except for the fact that it was one of Yachiru's insane requests and so had to remain in the division. But why him? This sort of 'mission' should have gone to an unseated member not a fifth seat like himself.

Scowling as he returned to the eleventh division, Yumichika hurriedly made his way to his captain's office, where he found both his Kenpachi and Yachiru. He set the bag he was carrying doen on the desk with a loud thud.

"I got Yachiru's potatoes," Yumichika tried desperately to keep his anger in check.

"Aaah, thank you Yumi!" Yachiru smiled brightly at him. "But…"

"But?" Yumichika knew he was not going to like what he heard next.

"I don't want potatoes anymore! I want a really big watermelon!" Yachiru just smiled.

Yumichika waited til he was outside of the eventh division to blow his fuse.


	6. Alpha6:Rain

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Please Rain on my Parade

List: Alpha

Number: 6

Prompt: Rain

Word Count: 329

Rating: T

Characters: Nnoitra, Tesla

Warnings: Language and Alcohol use

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: No, this isn't the Valentine's special. That's getting posted later tonight. This should have been up last night but I honestly felt like crap so it's getting posted this morning. I have very little to say about this one except that I only realized I could do Hichigo/Ichigo after like four prompts later. Yeah rain should've automatically triggered Hichigo in my mind but oh well what's done is done and there's already a sequel to this one in the works. Enjoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It can't rain all the time." - Eric Draven

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nnoitra wished it would fucking rain.

But then again he always wished that whenever he would sit on one of the roofs of Las Noches and stare out at the sands of Hueco Mundo. He knew that no matter how much he wished for it to rain, it would never rain in Hueco Mundo.

Fucking desert.

Well it was hell after all. Okay maybe more like purgatory than hell but close enough. So of course it would never rain when he fucking wanted it to rain. Maybe if he wished that it wouldn't rain…

…

Nope, still no fucking rain.

Nnoitra drained the last of the sake he had brought with him and threw the empty bottle off the roof.

"You shouldn't liter, Nnoitra-sama." Nnoitra didn't even have to look to know that it was Tesla who had spoken.

"I don't give a fuck. It's not like I'm killing anything here that ain't already dead." Nnoitra heard Tesla sigh before the Fraccion moved to sit next to him, shoving a full bottle of sake into the espada's empty hand. Tipping the bottle back Nnoitra took a large drink of the sake wanting the alcohol to numb his mind.

"I don't think she would've liked it."

Nnoitra paused in his drinking as memories of a certain female espada floated to the surface of his mind. He frantically tried to push the memories away, to try to dull the pain he had felt since that day.

"Don't mention the dead, Tesla," Nnoitra snarled out. "They ain't got nothing to do with us."

"Alright Nnoitra-sama."

But the damage had already been done and Nnoitra could do nothing but remember. Remember how he had hated her, how he had plotted against her, how he had killed her.

How he had realized that he loved her only after it was too late.

And so Nnoitra sat on the roof next to Tesla wishing it would rain so that there was evidence of his sorrow.


	7. Alpha7:Chocolate

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Love and Chocolate

List: Alpha

Number: 7

Prompt: Chocolate

Word Count: 1051

Rating: T

Characters: Stark/Szayel, Ilfordte, Lilinette

Warnings: Shounen-Ai (but what else would you expect?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Well here's the Valentine's Day Special. It's also kinda a sequel to Alpha2:Kiss. Some of the drabbles are interconnected and I'll usually mention that unless I forget which is highly likely. Anyways, here ends the fast updates. I will now release a drabble a week on Saturdays. I might post two every once in awhile or if one of the drabbles is extremely short. Otherwise it's gonna be every Saturday people if my life doesn't happen to change drastically. And ya sorry no lemon, but I will put one in here eventually!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Biochemically, love is just like eating large amounts of chocolate." – John Milton

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So Szayel, why do you have chocolates? And on Valentine's Day? I thought all the female arrancar concluded that you were gay already."

Szayel tried to not to sigh exasperatedly at his brother – he really did – but unfortunately could not.

"They're for research Ilfordte," Szayel turned from the control panels he had been focused on to face his blonde-haired brother. "I got them myself from the human world."

"You? Go to the human world?" Ilfordte asked skeptically. "You hardly even leave your tower."

"Why are you even here?" Szayel snapped at his brother, aggravated at the blonde's inquiry.

"I was bored so I decided to pay my dearest brother a visit." His sarcastic tone nearly pushed Szayel to the breaking point.

"Well, you'll just have to pay me this visit at a later time, for as you can see I'm busy with my research and I can't complete it with you distracting me."

"Alright, alright," Ilfordte jumped off the steel counter he had been perched on. "I'll just go see if D. Roy wants to do anything."

Waving a hand in dismissal Szayel went back to focusing on the control panels in front of him. But as soon as he was sure that Ilfordte had left his tower, he abandoned his control panels to pick up the chocolates from the metal counter he had placed them on. Szayel held them in his hand thinking over the reason why he had gotten the bars of dark chocolate that were so gaudily wrapped in rose-red foil. Szayel wondered if **he **would even accept them, if **he** even knew what today was.

Pink tresses waved wildly about as Szayel shook his head as if to dispel the negative thoughts from his mind. Steeling the nerves that had started to show up, Szayel left his lab and his tower, chocolates in tow.

To avoid meeting any of the other arrancars in the halls Szayel used his sonido to reach the Primera's tower. As usual Szayel could feel the Primera's reiatsu engulfing the tower, meaning the Primera was in a relaxed state.

Szayel walked slowly toward the room he knew the Primera was in, stopping in front of the door when he heard a young female voice inside. He peered through the crack left by the slightly ajar door and saw it was Lilinette.

"Hey Stark, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh, are these for me?" Stark's voice was warm and gentle, and full of love for the Fraccion. For some reason Szayel had the feeling that a ball of lead had settled in the bottom of his stomach when he heard Stark's voice like that towards Lilinette.

"Yeah! Since I gave you these, you have to give me something on White Day!" The girl said cheerfully. "Apache told me all about it. She also said it was the perfect opportunity to ensnare a man, though I don't know why she would want to capture a guy. I mean what would you do with a guy?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Szayel could clearly imagine the smile that accompanied those words and he wished that that wonderful smile had been meant for him. "Now why don't you go find out whom Apache has managed to ensnare?"

"Alright, I'll go," the girl snickered. "You're just gonna take a nap anyway."

Szayel blinked and the girl was gone, rushing past him almost to the point that she could have been using sonido. Now Szayel could talk to Stark alone.

But Szayel hesitated.

What he was doing was doing was childish and overly feminine. Szayel most certainly wasn't a child and though everything about him screamed gay he still preferred blood and guts over feminine things. And so Szayel debated with himself about going through with what he had come to do.

Stark knew that Szayel was standing just outside the door, had known of the Octava's presence from the beginning, and was curious as to why he was still waiting now that Lilinette was gone. For once his curiosity beat out his slothfulness and he sonidoed to the door. He opened said door, to reveal the pink-haired arrancar to his eyes.

"You know, I might fall asleep even against my best efforts to stay awake for you if you just stand there doing nothing." Stark smiled at Szayel, a smile he only gave to the Octava that not even Lilinette had seen.

Szayel blushed and regretted the jealousy he had felt towards Lilinette. It should have been obvious that Stark thought of Lilinette as a daughter and the affection expressed toward her was purely fatherly. His chain of thoughts was broken when he heard a low chuckle come from Stark.

"Eh, what's so funny?" Szayel demanded.

"Your face is the same color as your hair."

Szayel glared at Stark though the glare itself held no anger towards the Primera. All Stark had to do to make it disappear was lean down and plant his lips on the Octava. And so he did, easily gaining access to the mouth who's flavor he craved. He savored the addicting taste like a fine wine before reluctantly pulling away.

"So, why were you standing outside my door like that?" Stark smirked down at the flustered arrancar.

"Hmph, here!" Szayel shoved the chocolates into Stark's hand as his blush deepened. He turned his head to the side, somehow feeling too embarrassed to look Stark in the face. "Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Well you are the uke.' Szayel glared again at the chuckling Primera. Stark ignored the glare, choosing to inspect the chocolates in his hand. "Hmm, dark chocolate, my favorite. Thank you."

Stark leaned down to kiss Szayel once again, wrapping his arms to bring the shorter espada flush against him. Szayel moaned into the other's mouth at the contact. He loved knowing that only he could make the slothful Primera be so willingly active. Not even Lilinette could make Stark use this much energy.

"You know," Stark paused his exploration of Szayel's mouth to allow the Octava to speak. "Chocolate is said to be an aphrodisiac."

"But I haven't eaten any yet," Stark retorted with a sly smile.

"Then I wonder what you'd be like with chocolate." Szayel boldly pushed the Primera into his room, closing the door behind him, intent on testing his theory.


	8. Alpha8:Happiness

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Impossible

List: Alpha

Number: 8

Prompt: Happiness

Word Count: 364

Rating: T

Characters: Hichigo, Ichigo

Warnings: Mindfuckery

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Okay, this week's is kinda short, I apologize. It looked a lot longer written out. Oh, well. But great news for next week! Since the next drabbles in the Alpha list are kinda short….okay _really _short I'm going to have a double-post weekend. So, that means one on Saturday and the other on Sunday. Look forward to it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Happiness isn't something you experience; it's something you remember." – Oscar Levant

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Happiness.

What an impossible dream.

Especially for me, trapped as I was in this sideways world where it seemed to be constantly raining and all I had for company was a grumpy old man who liked to talk about philosophy and only philosophy.

I would've killed myself by now if I could.

It probably wouldn't have been that bad if this world had been the only one I had known. But I had seen the world outside of King's mind during those brief times when I had taken control of King's body. And after I had been forced back into King's mind the first time, I realized how I had felt in that world.

I had been happy.

And that made me want to escape the sideways world even more.

So I kept trying to take over King's body and I succeeded many times in the beginning. But King kept regaining control before I had had my fill of the outside world. Soon it became harder for me to gain control and when I did it was only for a few brief moments.

Then came the day when I was beaten into submission.

That day I lost the ability to take over King's body. He could now use my power without my help or consent. All I could hope for now is that it would stop raining in this sideways world.

But it didn't.

The rain didn't stop.

I think I went crazy. I kept screaming and yelling at the sky hoping King would hear me. But, if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

I think I've gone deaf from the drone of the rain. My throat is constantly raw from screaming. I'm always cold, always soaked to the bone. Maybe the sun was an illusion. Maybe it doesn't exist. Is this punishment, is this hell? What had I done to deserve this? All I wanted was to be happy. Is that so bad?

I began to yell and beg at the sky once again, hoping king would hear me. But the rain continued to drone on an on.

I fell to my knees broken and wishing to die.

All I wanted was happiness.


	9. Alpha9:Telephone

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Where you are

List: Alpha

Number: 9

Prompt: Telephone

Word Count: 45 (damn that's short)

Rating: K

Characters: N/A

Warnings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Crazily short and late to boot. But there will be posted today and next week's shall be extremely good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Telephone (noun) – an apparatus, system, or process for transmission of sound or speech to a distant point, esp. by an electric device

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I love your voice.

I'll admit that I can't live without it.

When you're not here I try to imagine it.

But I can't.

I wish I could call you, just so I could hear your voice.

But there are no phones where you're at.


	10. Alpha10:Ears

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Wonder and Admit

List: Alpha

Number: 10

Prompt: Ears

Word Count: 82 (damn not even 100 words)

Rating: K+

Characters: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow

Warnings: Kawaii-ness abounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: As stated in the previous, ridiculously short and next week's will be better and on time, I promise! But for now make do with these two really short and crappy offerings.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ears (noun) – the organ of hearing and equilibrium in vertebrates, in humans consisting of an external ear that gathers sound vibrations, a middle ear in which the vibrations resonate against the tympanic membrane, and a fluid-filled internal ear that maintains balance and that conducts the tympanic vibrations to the auditory nerve, which transmits them as impulses to the brain

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kishire, Pantera!"

Ulquiorra would never admit it but he liked Grimmjow's released form. Whenever he saw the Sexta in that form he felt an unexplainable desire to touch a certain part of the Sexta.

His ears.

They were just so cat-like and unnaturally teal-colored and just so eye-catching. Ulquiorra felt like he just had to touch them.

But Ulquiorra's mind also wanted a question answered about the Sexta and his ears.

Would he purr if he was scratched behind those cat-like ears?


	11. Alpha11:Name

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Incomplete Without It

List: Alpha

Number: 11

Prompt: Name

Word Count: 427

Rating: T

Characters: Hichigo, Ichigo (HichiIchi pairing if you squint)

Warnings: Mild Language

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Ya, I'm late, I know. But I was working yesterday and just couldn't muster the energy to type this yesterday. So ya here's this weeks drabble. Next week's should be on time…hopefully……maybe I should just change the post date from Saturday to Sunday…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_When we take away the right to an individual name, we symbolically take away the right to be an individual." - Erica Jong_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"What's your name?" That's what King had asked me.

"Don't have one," I replied, a grin on my face as we clashed swords once again.

It was true. I didn't have a name. No one had given me a name, not even old man Zangetsu. And for some reason I could not give myself a name. it just didn't feel right.

But I could name Ichigo. I named him King.

Maybe King could name me.

So I waited for King to show up in this sideways world, wondering how I would ask him. If he needed my power I could demand a name in return. I could gain control of his body and try to hold out til he had given me a name.

I could just ask him.

"Hey King!" I yelled up at the sky. It was cloudy that day but thankfully not raining. "I need a name! Give me a name!"

King was silent.

I yelled again.

King was still silent.

Maybe he was thinking. At least that's the excuse I told myself. I waited for a day. Two days. Three.

I'm tired of waiting.

I yelled again and again. But I'm still ignored. I only realize then that it's been raining for two days. But I'm selfish and I want my name.

Every day I yell at the raining sky, demanding King that he give me a name.

But I'm still ignored.

The world starts to crumble. King is dying, slowly but he's still dying. My yells grow louder, more demanding and desperate. If I'm going to die I want to die with a name.

The world was almost entirely gone when King finally comes.

He looks like shit.

He's bloody and broken and I have the urge to kill the one who did this to him. But I can't because I'm dying with him.

"I finally thought of a name for you," he tries to smile at me but it's too painful for his face that is the shade of black and blue and red.

"What is it King?" I give him my usual smirk-like grin, but on the inside I'm crying and I'm nervous.

King stumbles toward me and I catch him when he falls against me. His mouth ends up near my ear and he whispers my name into it.

I feel complete for the very first time.

"Thanks King."

I hold him gently.

A happy sigh in my ear and the rain disappears.

His heart stops beating.

The world collapses.

But it doesn't matter, because I have a nam.


	12. Alpha12:Sensual

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Concrete and Abstract

List: Alpha

Number: 12

Prompt: Sensual

Word Count: 316

Rating: T

Characters: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Ya, I know. I'm late. Sue me. I had to work again on Saturday and that left me without energy or drive to type. But since lately the teachers have been assigning an evil amount of homework lately, I decided I better type as much as I can now so I can bring them to you on time. Let's just hope my writer's block leaves me soon on the sex prompt or we might have to visit the Gamma set briefly. But I should have it done in two weeks when I'm supposed to release it….ah well enough of me drabbling on, let's get on with this drabble which I think turned out really good.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_The body of a sensualist is the coffin of a dead soul." - Christian Nevell Bovee _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ulquiorra was a sensual creature. He relied on his senses to tell him the truth, and because of that reliance he was a sensual creature, though many would dispute that fact because they connected sensual with sexual connotations.

Oddly Grimmjow didn't.

Maybe his feline traits had taught him that sensuality was not limited to sex or maybe it was just observations he had made himself but he knew that Ulquiorra's sensualness had nothing to do with sex.

It was the way the Cuarta never believed the words of others if they themselves did not say it to him.

It was the way he always preferred to fight with his hands than with his sword.

Most of all it was the way Ulquiorra say the world.

Grimmjow had seen the world from Ulquiorra's perspective due the ability of the Cuarta's right eye to show others what it had seen. Ulquiorra saw the world as black any white though all the colors were still there. If Ulquiorra could not see something, then to him it didn't exist. To him emotions were simply various contortions of the face and the only god he believed in was Aizen. He couldn't understand the concept of bonds between people nor could he understand the concept of unshakeable belief.

What his eye saw was the truth and what it didn't see, didn't exist.

Grimmjow wanted to exist in Ulquiorra's world. That's why he was always loud around him, always making sure that Ulquiorra would look at him. It was why he chose to sit across from Ulquiorra at the Espada table though he hated being that close to Aizen. It was why he always picked a fight with Ulquiorra just so he would touch him.

He did this all because he knew these were things Ulquiorra understood.

Because Ulquiorra could not comprehends something as abstract as love.


	13. Alpha13:Death

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Guilt and Responsibility

List: Alpha

Number: 13

Prompt: Death

Word Count: 599

Rating: T

Characters: SzayelStark, Grimmjow, Ilfordte

Warnings: Somewhat OOC Szayel and lots of angstiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Sorry again for the late update, I had no access to my laptop until late Saturday night and by that time I just crashed and went to bed. I really like this drabble though and I consider it one of my best. It's actually a scene out of my still unfinished NaNoWriMo novel that I hadn't written yet. I changed some things though so I could put it into Bleach Hanashi. Oh and I guess you could say this the third in the SzayelStark trilogy I've written which includes the Kiss and Chocolate prompts.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Dying is not romantic, and death is not a game which will soon be over…Death is not anything…It's the absence of presence, nothing more…the endless time of never coming back…a gap you can't see, and when the wind blows through it, it makes not sound…" -Tom Stoppard _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When the sensors he had placed on Ilfordte showed that he was in the human world, Szayel had not been that worried about his older brother. After all he was with Grimmjow and the rest of the Sexta's gang. It would probably turn out to be a great use of the sensors and he could finally get some data on the human world.

When the sensors showed Ilfordte had released his zanpakutoh Szayel had felt the beginnings of nervousness.

When the signal disappeared he was in full-blown panic.

As soon as he had felt Grimmjow's reiatsu in Las Noches he had rushed to it's source. What he found was an injured Sexta who was now missing an arm. But most of all he was alone.

"Where is Ilfordte?!" Szayel yelled at him, not wanting to believe that his brother was most likely…Grimmjow wouldn't look at him, his eyes remained stuck on the floor in front of him. He didn't speak either. "Where is my brother?!"

Grimmjow's silence said it all.

And Szayel could not accept it.

"You bastard!" Szayel rushed at him, fist drawn back before he released it and hit the other arrancar squarely in the jaw. Still Grimmjow averted his eyes and said nothing. "You were supposed to protect him, dammit! I though he would be safe with you! That you wouldn't let a friend die! But I guess I didn't realize that you would put your stupid desire to fight before you friends' lives! I hope you realize how much that stupid fight cost not only you, but everyone else!"

Szayel had pulled back his fist to throw another punch, but a familiar hand held it at its apex so that he could not release it. Szayel turned to look at the person who had stopped his rightful punishment of Grimmjow, only to find Stark's sober face.

"I think he does realize, Szayel," Stark's eyes moved form him to look in Grimmjow's direction. Szayel's followed and actually saw the other arrancar without anger clouding them.

The Sexta's head was bowed and his remaining hand was clenched at his side, nails digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood. It looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"He knows their blood is on his hands, that their deaths are his fault," Stark lowered Szayel's arm while he wrapped his own arm around the Octava's waist. "Nothing either of you do now is going to change what's happened. You need to accept the fact that Ilfordte is dead."

"Ilfordte is…dead…"Szayel finally realized that his brother was dead, had acknowledged the fact that he would never see him again or talk to him or touch him. His brother, the only thing he had left from his previous life, was gone. And he was never coming back.

Szayel didn't notice when he started crying, now when Stark held him to his chest. He only realized he was being carried away from Grimmjow when he heard the Sexta finally speak.

"I'm sorry," It was barely a whisper, but still Szayel heard it and the tears behind the words as well. It was at that moment that Szayel realized how much Grimmjow was mourning his friends' deaths - Ilfordte's death - and he wanted to tell Grimmjow that it was alright and that he was forgiven.

But Szayel was already being whisked out of sight by someone who was already comforting him and telling him that it was going to be all right.

To Szayel's knowledge Grimmjow was alone.

Everyone who had cared about him were dead.


	14. Alpha14:Sex

Bleach Hanashi

Title: We Never Get What We Really Want

List: Alpha

Number: 14

Prompt: Sex

Word Count: 1,138

Rating: M

Characters: Nnoitra/Tesla, Aizen, Gin

Warnings: LEMON(yes finally some boysmex), alcohol use

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

Note: Sequel to Alpha6:Rain.

A/N: Finally this drabble collection lives up to its M-rating. I hope the lemon meets all your guy's expectations which I hope weren't that high as this is only the second lemon I've written and the first I've actually posted. I would've let my friend Saki-chan read it but I only finished it on Friday when I got home so I was unable to…Anyways enjoy this continuation of the Nnoitra/Tesla mini-plot I got going and please don't kill me for the ending. I promise there will be a happy ending.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else." - Anonymous _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nnoitra guzzled down the last of the sake that Tesla had brought. By now he was beyond drunk. Teals himself was tipsy, having drunk his fair share of sake. He leaned against the Quinta Espada, something he would have never done had he been sober. But alcohol lowers one's inhibitions while giving the drinker confidence at the same time.

So to review:

Nnoitra + Tesla + alcohol = something's going to happen

Tesla turned his head to look at his beloved Nnoitra-sama. How he longed for him and yet knew he would never be able to have him. He knew his master's heart belonged to someone long dead. And as much as he wanted that precious heart, it would always remain out of his reach.

Tesla stared at Nnoitra's lips, wondering how they would feel against his own. The alcohol that had taken control of his mind suggested that he should stop wondering and sate his curiosity. And as drunk as he was Tesla decided that it was a good suggestion.

A simple stretch of his neck and his lips were connected with Nnoitra's. He noted, in his disoriented mind, that even though Nnoitra's lips had been unresponsive the first few seconds of the kiss, they had felt beyond heavenly pressed to his.

Now while I had said that Nnoitra was beyond drunk earlier, that was merely how he seemed to be. The truth was that he had built up such a resistance to the alcohol and how it was near impossible to get him really drunk. So when he kissed Tesla back after a few seconds of the other kissing him, he had known exactly what he was doing. He had decided that he would fuck Tesla.

Nnoitra had come to that decision during the initial moments of the kiss. His first instinct to the kiss had been to punish Tesla so that he was within an inch of his life. But Tesla was drunk and he knew his Fraccion was not I control of himself. Normally it wouldn't matter whether Tesla was drunk or not, he would still be punished. But Nnoitra's thoughts had been absorbed with _her_ when the kiss was initiated and whenever that happened a small amount of kindness would make itself shown. But along with that kindness came a strong sexual need and a willing Tesla was just too hard to resist.

So Tesla was going to get his second-deepest desire and have sex with his precious Nnoitra-sama. But he would not get his deepest desire. He wouldn't realize that, however, until afterwards.

Tesla was the one who broke the kiss, his body commanding his drunken mind to breathe. But it was Nnoitra who initiated the next one while pushing the smaller arrancar to the ground, feet still dangling of the edge of the circular tower. Tesla moaned when one of Nnoitra's hands slipped inside his shirt to start feeling the flesh that had been hidden by it. The kiss was briefly broken to remove the shirt when it limited Nnoitra's exploration, but when it resumed it became more forceful and needy.

Tesla mewled when the lips left his to move on to his neck at the same time the groping hands found his nipples. The haze of pleasure had joined the haze of alcohol and it soon became impossible to distinguish between the two. His mind couldn't process anything coherent and so he let himself be lost to pleasure.

His hands moved sluggishly to grab Nnoitra's top, needing something to hold onto. But nnoitra took it as him wanting the shirt off and he quickly lost his handhold. This left him no option to but to hold onto Nnoitra himself and the feeling of the flesh beneath his fingertips just caused him to be even more lost in pleasure. His pants had become unbearably tight, to the point where it was painful. He unconsciously ground his hips upward seeking friction and relief. When they came in contact with Nnoitra's own arousal, both let out a hiss of pleasure.

Nnoitra's ministrations grew more hurried and rushed, and both could sense the desperateness behind them. Tesla's frunken hands fumbled with the sash that held up his hakama. Nnoitra quickly took over, ripping the hakama and fundoshi off in his haste. He spread Tesla's legs to gain acess to the tight entrance hidden by them. He wasted no time slipping in a finger, groaning when he felt how tight Tesla was. Tesla gasped and then cried out when a second finger was quickly added. Even thought the alcohol had numbed much of his nerves it couldn't take away all of the pain.

Nnoitra briefly added a third finger before he removed them all to quickly free his arousal from his hakama. He threw Tesla's legs over his shoulders and lined his erection up to the hastily prepared entrance before plunging all the way in, in one quick thrust. Tesla cried out in pain and tears formed at the corner of his eye, for the spike of pain had broken through the haze of pleasure and alcohol for that brief moment of entrance. But the pain soon gave way to the joy Tesla felt at being connected to his Nnoitra-sama. It was a dream being fulfilled, but it was not his most wanted one.

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but the sounds of sex. Flesh meeting flesh became a rhythmic slapping sound. Moans and groans and hisses were the vocals of a tuneless song. The sounds ended first with Tesla's soundless cry as he came. It was followed by a single name yelled out by Nnoitra as he came.

"Neliel!"

X x X

Tesla laid on top of the towers looking at the never-moving moon that hung in Hueco Mundo's black sky. He hadn't moved once since Nnoitra had gotten dressed and left without a single word. His drunken mind had cleared up in the face of events that had occurred. He felt utterly used, and what sickened him the most was that he had allowed it to happen because he had foolishly tried to gain something he knew he could not and would never have.

His left hand came up to cover his remaining eye as the tears finally appeared as proof of the pain that existed inside of him.

X x X

Aizen sighed in disappointment as he leaned back in his chair. With a wave of his hand the video feed he had been watching disappeared. He brought a hand up to rest his face in, hoping to bring relief to the headache that had formed in his head.

"They've gots a lot o' work ta do, don't they, taicho?" Gin's voice came from where he stood to his side.

"Yes," Aizen glanced towards Gin. "A lot of work."


	15. Alpha15:Touch

**Bleach Hanashi**

**Title: Damned if I Do, Damned if I Don't**

**List: Alpha**

**Number: 15**

**Prompt: Touch**

**Word Count:610**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, various members of Grimmjow's fraccion**

**Warnings: mild language and my ADD running rampant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.**

**A/N: I'm really starting to think that I need to change the posting date to Sunday. I just have no energy to type on Saturdays. Anyways more GrimmUlqui with this post. I had lots of ideas for this story that I was trying to meld together into one coherent piece but then my ADD said no and decided to screw with me. And since I'm too lazy to rework it and I have a bunch of homework I still have to do you'll just have to put up with the crappy version. Enjoy!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Too often we underestimate the power of a touch..." - Leo Buscaglia _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ulquiorra only moved an inch to avoid Pantera as it tried to slice open his chest.

"Swing and a miss!" shouted the fraccion from where he sat on the sidelines with the rest of Grimmjow's gang.

"Shut up before I come over there and kick your ass!" Grimmjow paused to shout at the annoying fraccion.

Ulquiorra used the momentary distraction to land a blow on the Sexta. Briefly taking his right hand out of his picket, he used his sonido to strike the Sexta in the chest, just to the left of where his heart would be from Ulquiorra's perspective. However Grimmjow's feline reflexes acted at the last second, and instead of being a damaging hit it became a brush of pale fingertips against tanned skin.

Ulquiorra quickly jumped away. He realized that he had to end this 'spar' soon, as much as his instincts screamed not to. Another careless touch like that and he would irrevocably affirm the Sexta's existence in his mind in a way he knew he shouldn't. in another life it would be okay, for, hopefully, the spectre of death would not hang over them. Possibly even in another time, if Aizen was defeated and both of them managed to survive.

"Heh, Grimmjow's got him on the run now. "

Ulquiorra noted that it had been Iilforte Granz who had spoken, the brother of the eccentric Octava Espada, and another of Grimmjow's annoying Fraccion. He wished they weren't here. He could risk more touches if they weren't. He attempted to scold himself for that thought.

Grimmjow started to come at him again and Ulquiorra forced his hand back into his pocket. However the urge to touch Grimmjow would not leave him. His mind wanted him to affirm his existence completely. He had confirmed the Sexta's existence with his eyes but that meant he only existed while in sight. He had also confirmed it with his ears, but that meant he only existed when the Sexta spoke. The eyes and ears were both imperfect sensory organs that could deceive their owner. The skin was the least deceitful of the sensory organs. It let a blind man see based on what he felt and let the deaf feel the vibration that produced sound.

Ulquiorra dodged Grimmjow again, trying to ignore the part of his mind that demanded him to touch Grimmjow. But the other part of him knew that if he touched Grimmjow, if he truly touched him, then Grimmjow would be labeled in his mind as a complete and real existence. And if Grimmjow died, he knew he would be overcome with an unbearable grief that would have the capability of destroying him. But if he died and Ulquiorra hadn't fully confirmed he existed, then to him it would be as if the Sexta had never existed, and one could not mourn something that had never existed.

As he stepped to the side to avoid Pantera once again, he saw out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow abandoning the blade. He watched in horrific amazement as one hand caught onto his wrist while the other sped towards his chest to stop only inches away from where his heart should have been.

The rebellious part of his mind stopped screaming at him.

"I could cero you head clear off your shoulders from this position."

But that was to be expected as it had gotten what it wanted.

"You lost."

It was true, he had lost. Grimmjow's existence had been confirmed completely within his mind. Grimmjow had unknowingly made himself real to Ulquiorra.

"You had better pray that I never lose again."

That touch had doomed him.


	16. Alpha16:Weakness

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Revelation

List: Alpha

Number: 16

Prompt: Weakness

Word Count: 639

Rating: T

Characters: StarkSzayel

Warnings: a little fluff and a bit of OOC I guess….oh and some angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Hey guys. It's been like what two months now….Now before you all kill me I would like to say that I had some major computer problems with the only computer I have that has internet access. The only internet access I had was via a Wii…definitely not something I can post on. Also I'm not going to be mass uploading cause well….life got hectic as school was ending and we got all these last-minute projects and stuff and well I just couldn't find time to write much less the inspiration required therefore what I'm uploading today is all that I have written.

So in the end I present you (especially SnapdragonBojangles, Zinaly, and SendMoreParamedics) with some StarkSzayel goodness(sorry no lemon). And if I can't get anymore Alpha prompts written I'll just post some of the Gamma prompts that are already written.

Oh and I would like to boast that I wrote this before knowing that Stark was the Espada that represented loneliness therefore: I saw it coming! I'm getting better at fortelling Espada stuff in Bleach. Well except for Grimmjow though I think he'll probably show up soon.

Note: This is a continuation of Alpha-13-Death.

Edit Note: I didn't notice until I typed this that I actually changed PoV midway through…It's my one habit that drives any betas I have nuts and now I know why it does…and why I no longer have betas…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_You cannot run away from a weakness; you must sometimes fight it out or perish. And if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?" - Robert Louis Stevenson _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

(Stark's PoV)

It was only after I had brought Szayel to my room that I noticed that the Octava Espada was unnaturally quiet. Not even the sound of sobs could be heard from the pink-haired Espada as he lay face down and unmoving on the pile of cushions I often used as a bed. If I hadn't seen the small movements of Szayel's shoulders as he breathed, I would've thought that he was trying to suffocate himself.

Normally I would've welcomed silence as it made my naps much more peaceful. But this silence was unnerving, like the calm before the storm. Then again, it was more like the eye of the storm as Szayel had already unleashed a large amount of fury on Grimmjow. All I could do now was wait for the next part of the storm to hit.

I gently picked up the Octava Espada so that I could lay on the cushions before placing the smaller arrancar into the same position he was in before except that his head now rested on my chest. I noticed that when I had moved Szayel that the arrancar was like a rag doll and did not move on his own at all. But I knew that this was all I could do for the Octava right now.

"I felt so weak…" the words were mumbled into my chest. "I felt so weak because I couldn't do anything to save him. I'm an Espada…I should've been able to save him."

"You wouldn't have been able to reach him in time even if you had gone to save him," I pointed out in a gentle tone.

"I know that. This mind of mine has calculated it endlessly trying to see if I could have been saved him. But even if those calculations say I couldn't have saved him I could have at least tried…"

"What's done is don and there is nothing you can do to change that."

_It would have broken you even more to have watched him die._

A thick silence covered the room, a seemingly impenetrable silence that I knew could only be broken by Szayel. Minutes passed before words were once more mumbled into his chest.

"He was my weakness…and I think maybe he might have been one of Grimmjow's weaknesses too." He finally raised his head for the first time since I had brought him to my room. "Is is wrong for me to feel sympathy for the person I hold responsible for my brother's death?"

"Does it feel wrong?" I couldn't answer that question, so I answered it with another question.

"No…" was his answer.

"Then it isn't."

He laid his head back down on my chest, his ear placed over where my heart should be. Only his small shudders and the growing wetness on my chest gave evidence to this silent sobs. I was glad that he was mourning his brother but I still made my chest painful to see him crying.

Eventually his grief took it's toll and pulled him into sleep's merciful arms. However, sleep was strangely unattainable for me. How could it when my mind was thinking so loudly.

Szayel had said that Illforte had been his weakness and Grimmjow might have had the same weakness. Now that the weakness was gone did it make him stronger or would it make him more reckless? Did it mean that he wouldn't think twice about doing a suicidal attack? That thought scared me. And then I knew.

I knew that I would die from insufferable loneliness if the one in my arms would die.

For Szayel was my undeniable weakness.


	17. Alpha17:Tears

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat

List: Alpha

Number: 17

Prompt: Tears

Word Count: 786

Rating: T

Characters: Ulquiorra/Grimmjow

Warnings: Angst and maybe language

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Yes, actually managed to get it done today. I seriously wrote most of this today. And of course with a prompt like Tears it was bound to be an UlquiGrimm. I mean it just had to be. Of course the next one (Speed) is going to be a pain in the ass. Any suggestions would be lovely! Seriously I need them! Oh and I apologize if the ending seems a little vague but that's because of what I'm currently reading so blame my IB teachers for assigning me Dubliners by James Joyce as my summer assignment.

Okay shout out goes to GrimmjowIchigoforever for requesting an UlquiGrimm. (Shouldn't you be asking for GrimmIchi tho? And when did I kill anyone O.o?) I'm not sure if this the "simple and sweet" that you were hoping for but oh well. Anyways enjoy people!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seamed with scars; martyrs have put on their coronation robes glittering with fire, and through their tears have the sorrowful first seen the gates of Heaven." -Edwin Hubbell Chapin _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I always wondered what his tears would look like. Would they come out of the corner of his eyes or would they follow those teal tracks down his face? Would those tears be clear or some other color? Would they taste salty?

I think my wondering consumed me.

I wanted to know everything about his tears. I wanted to see that face with tears flowing over it, with eyes filled with water.

But I knew that those wants would never be fulfilled.

Ulquiorra Schiffer does not cry.

So my wonderings started to focus on those teal tear tracks of his, why were they teal when his eyes were so green? Why did they exist? Was there some special meaning to them that only the Cuatra knew about? Were they there to show that inside that cold façade that he had built up around himself, he was actually crying? If that was so, then what was he crying about? I mean I know all of our pasts were pretty shitty but what in his past could have done that to him?

I saw him release his sword. It had been Aizen's whim to see how powerful his Cuatra's release was. It was an amazing sight to see, with the wings and his aura exuding raw power. All I could truly notice though was that the size of those teal tracks had grown. And I became even more entranced by them.

What had started as a simple wondering had developed into an obsession. I simply had to find out the reason behind those tears.

That's probably the start of when I became a stalker. I followed him everywhere, always making sure I hid my presence. I didn't learn much at first and found his daily routine to be boring…and lonely. It seemed that he tried to avoid contact with others, barely ever venturing from his tower. He was alone in those quarters because everyone knew that he had no fraccion. That to me seemed confusing as even the embodiment of loneliness, Starrk, had a fraccion.

It was about a month after I started following him that I saw something that truly chilled me to the bone.

I had actually been taking a break from my spying and was on top of the dome of Las Noches taking a cat nap. I had hid my presence so that my gang couldn't find me and disturb my sleep. It was while I was drifting off that I had felt him. I opened my eyes just in time to see him release and then he did something that shocked me.

He released again.

There he stood on top of one of those towers looking like a demon from hell. I could do nothing but stare at him, my mouth probably agape in shock.

He spotted me.

A split-second later he had pinned me where I lay his claws ready to rip my throat out. The fury in his eyes stopped me from doing anything in defense.

The once teal marks had turned a mournful black.

"I should kill you," his monotone voice revealed no emotion.

"Why?" I didn't expect an answer. I expected to be gutted like a fish.

"Because you saw this form," he answered plainly. "No one can see this form."

At this point I was pretty sure I was going to die in a brutal and bloody fashion.

"So you're going to kill me?" I asked unable to keep out most of my usual attitude.

"Yes." If possible his eyes turned even colder. His tail started to twitch behind him in agitation…wait, he had a tail? "I must kill you."

"Then perhaps before you do, you can sate my curiosity and tell me why you have those tear tracks of yours." Yep, that was going to get me killed. Oh well, like they say curiosity killed the cat.

"Why do you care about why I have them?" I have to admit the question kinda threw me off, but I couldn't stop myself from answering.

"I don't know. I just wondered what kind of shit happened to you to leave a mark so visible on you."

His grip on my throat lightened as he slowly backed off me. His released form disappeared like an event played backwards, going through his first release back to his normal form. His head tilted downwards and his face became shadowed by his hair.

Unconsciously my hand reached towards him. His head tilted up slighty. Water sparkled in the ever-present moonlight.

"Ulquiorra?"


	18. Alpha18:Speed

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Like A Car Crash

List: Alpha

Number: 18

Prompt: Speed

Word Count: 258

Rating: T

Characters: Aizen/Gin

Warnings: Non-Explicit mentions of Sex, me writing poetry

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Sorry I didn't post last weekend. The reason can be found on my livejournal which there is a link to in my profile. Please check there from now on for updates especially when I'm late like I was last week. Anyways for some reason I found myself writing poetry this time which is weird in and of itself because I absolutely hate writing poetry. But it ended up happening so……eh.

Anyways I finally delivered some AizenGin that I know some people have been waiting for…and demanding…so here it is. Sorry it's not a lemon but I was just not in the mood to write pr0n.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Speed (noun) - full, maximum, or optimum rate of motion _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It started out so fast

And ended just as quickly

This love we had.

It started that night

When I was drenched in blood,

You said I was beautiful

Covered in all that blood.

The kiss we shared wasn't chase,

It was full of passion and lust.

It's probably why it led to us undressing

And joining together under the moonlight.

It started an addiction

One that neither of us could break free from.

We met in secret

In the dead of night

To sate our needs.

It was always rushed,

And that just left us wanting more.

It wasn't until we threw off our masks

That I thought maybe, maybe,

We might be able to

Slow down and savor each other

But you started to grow cold

And distant.

I couldn't take it.

I hid and watched while you smiled

At those who weren't me

I knew it wasn't your real smile

And yet I couldn't help but feel jealous.

When you cornered me that day

I figured you just wanted a quick fuck

And I wasn't going to give you it

But then you gave me that smile,

The smile that was only for me,

And I became putty in your hands.

We joined together one again

Rushed like all the others

Not because we were trying to hide

But because we were so desperate

And when the end to both our lives

Followed it so quickly,

I looked at you with no regret

And said "I love you"

Before the darkness,

So quickly,

Claimed me.


	19. Alpha19:Wind

**Bleach Hanashi**

**Title: Defying Nature**

**List: Alpha**

**Number: 19**

**Prompt: Wind**

**Word Count: 335 (sorry its short x.x)**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra(implied), Ichigo, Orihime**

**Warnings: Language, some bad dialog (sorry I tried), spoilers for those not reading the manga**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.**

**A/N: I'm back people!!! I'm sorry I was gone for three weeks but I had to finish some summer assignments that my teachers gave me and I couldn't find time to write. But I'm back now and in a writing mood so updates should finally be able to go back to normal. Today's update is a little on the short side and is another GrimmUlqui but I was having trouble coming up with ideas for the theme. And unfortunately there will be no double-post this weekend. The next prompt is giving me a bit of trouble and I've been working on some of my original fiction instead. But I should have it written by next weekend. Remember check my live journal for any update info! Link is in my profile.**

**Edit: You have no idea the hell I went through to get this up. Info on my livejournal.  
**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Sorrow was like the wind. It came in gusts." - Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I had never felt so useless as I watched the wind quite literally blow you away. You were disintegrating right before my eyes and I could do absolutely nothing as the wind carried your ash to someplace I could never find.

The world seemed to slow around me as thoughts raced through my head.

I had come too late.

How could you have been defeated by that Ichigo brat?

Why was nobody doing anything?

Why wasn't anyone moving?

Why wasn't that woman saving you?!?

I filled with rage as I focused on that damned girl who just stood there. Her expression was full of sadness and pity. And yet she did nothing but stand there. Why wasn't she trying to save you?!? If she didn't hurry you were going to be completely gone!!

My body was about to give out. I knew I shouldn't have been able to stand up, let alond make my way up to where the two had been fighting. Yet somehow through what must have been sheer will I managed to do so. But I had to keep going. I had one last thing I needed to do.

With the last of my strength I struggled towards the last of your ash that had yet to be blown away. I stretched out my hand as I stumbled before you. I watched as my hand grasped a handful of ash.

"Grimmjow!" I heard the berry shout in shock. Hurried footsteps rushed over to me. "This isn't good! Orihime, you gotta heal him!"

"Y-yes," the girl stuttered. "Bring Ishida over here as well. I can heal him at the same time."

"Gotcha." His voice faded as he dashed over to his friend.

I cracked my eyes open just in time to see the girl's fairies create their healing shield over me. I could still feel the ash in my hand.

I couldn't stop my grin when I felt it quiver and grow.

I would never let the wind take you away from me.


	20. Alpha20:Freedom

**IMPORTANT**: This is a companion story to a Gamma prompt that has been posted on my live journal. Please read that before this one if at all possible. Link to my live journal is in my profile.

Bleach Hanashi

Title: It's All a Deception

List: Alpha

Number: 20

Prompt: Freedom

Word Count: 867

Rating: K+

Characters: Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, Aizen

Warnings: None really which is surprising

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Apologies for not being able to update the last few weeks. Was having life issues that prevented me from writing/posting. But the good news is that I'm back at school now which means I've got a lot of my writing groove back. I swear to god this prompt was taking forever and then I went back to school and I finished it in like 2 hours. It was like getting fixed up with a drug I haven't had in like a long time. In other words it was awesome.

I also apologize for repeating a pairing. I didn't realize that until after it was all written. Next week's should be StarkSzayel or at the least Szayel-centric. That is if I don't change my mind about it. Life seems to be a very difficult prompt to come up with ideas for.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Freedom is never dear at any price. It is the breath of life. What would a man not pay for living?" - Mohandas Gandhi_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Bind, Mucielago."

I sighed in relief as my wings sprouted from my back. I loved this guilty pleasure of mine, even though I made it seem otherwise to everyone else. I suppose to them it seemed as if this was like a bodily function I could not control and that therefore I hated it and considered it a weakness. However the opposite is true. I reveled in flying above the eternally moonlit sands of Hueco Mundo. I only saw it as a strength to be able to do that.

When I took off from the towers that dotted the dome of Las Noches it was if a surge of life passed through my body. I wanted to smile as I glided along the invisible air currents that existed in the seemingly still desert. But I didn't. I knew that almost the whole of Las Noches was watching my flight with envious eyes. I couldn't let such a fleeting joy as a smile ruin the reputation I had made. A smile might make me seem approachable and that was not something I wanted in the least.

Of course there was always the option to just fly away from Las Noches and find a place in Hueco Mundo outside of the reach of those powerful shinigami. But I knew a place like that didn't exist as Aizen had control over all of Hueco Mundo. He only made it seem like he didn't as a cruel joke for his own pleasure and I was the only one who realized it. All the other arrancar who wished to escape thought that it was possible to get away if only by getting out of range of the shinigami.

My eyes spotted a dot of teal in the otherwise colorless desert. Grimmjow had perched himself in the branches of a dead tree to watch my flight. He was one of those who were most envious of my wings as well as one of those who were trapped by an illusory boundary created by Kyouka Suigetsu. He could no longer escape from Las Noches and I believe I felt pity for him when I saw him now for he resembled a caged animal in front of electrocuting bars. His body was twitching in agitation wanting to try and escape but knowing that doing so would only end painfully. His face was sullen and his lips were drawn into a scowl. But his eyes were focused on me full of envy for my wings and a determination to escape.

It was those eyes that forced me to land in front of him.

"What are you doing out here, Grimmjow?" I found myself asking him to keep up my façade even though I already knew the answer.

"Watching you fly." He was surprisingly truthful with that short statement. I could see on his face that he was questioning his words and so I quickly questioned him again to see if I could get more truthful words from him.

"Why?" I ask him making sure there was no reaction on my face from his previous words.

"Because those wings are a damned beautiful sight in this hell hole," he said before turning away in what I assumed to be embarrassment. I was partially glad that he turned away for at that moment my façade was broken by his words. My eyes were open owlishly wide and I could feel the top of my cheeks warm up, though I didn't know why his words had caused such a reaction. But I knew that his words had made me feel the same thing I felt when I was flying only…it was better.

At that realization a smile found its way onto my lips uninhibited since my façade was still in shambles. When Grimmjow started to turn back I took to the sky not wanting him to see my expression - I wanted to say it was to keep up my reputation but I don't think that was the truth though I also didn't know what exactly the truth was. All I ultimately knew was that I had never felt so free as when I flew into that sky.

------

"I'm back Aizen-sama."

"Welcome back Ulquiorra," Aizen responded from his white throne. His usual smirk was plastered on his face as he looked down on me from his high perch. "How was your flight?"

"It was necessary practive for the upcoming battles." We both knew I was lying through my teeth. We both knew to read between the lines. What I had just said translated into _'I enjoyed it.'_

"I see," he replied. _'Don't forget that you are caged' _was what I translated. "It's ironic how your devil wings are going to be used to fight for a god."

_You are mine to control and there is nothing you can do about it._

I realized then how caged I truly was. I was a bat locked in a golden cage, never to truly fly free.

In the end freedom was but a fleeting dream.


	21. Alpha21:Life

Bleach Hanashi

Title: Descent into Madness

List: Alpha

Number: 21

Prompt: Life

Word Count: 951

Rating: T

Characters: Szayel, Starrk, Illfordte

Warnings: Angsty

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did you would know.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was at my friend's house this weekend for her birthday. I hope you enjoy this prompt. The idea was based off of this thing I heard about a silhouette of Illfordte's body being seen in Szayel's lab and how Szayel is supposed to be the aspect of madness. It was fun writing a Szayel descending into madness but it was very hard to end this prompt for some strange reason. I hope people get what I mean at the end but it's okay if they don't. Regulars of Bleach Hanashi should be able to recognize the italicized parts from past Starrk/Szayel prompts. It's interesting to me how they're kinda their own mini storyline within the collection of prompts and I'm definitely going to continue it but I might wanna start thinking about a stand-alone StarrkSzayel story.

Well that's enough jabbering from me! Here's this week's offering!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." – Soren Kierkegaard_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I don't think I ever truly appreciated life until Illfordte died. He had been slain by a red-haired shinigami while he was out in the human world on Grimmjow's orders. I never thought I would have felt such sorrow and despair at my brother's death. I had always thought that I wouldn't care if he died, that It might be good to be rid of him. I wouldn't have that annoying person in my lab anymore.

My eyes strayed to look at the steel counter where Illfordte usually – had usually – perched himself on. Memories of him flooded my mind, distracting me from my task.

"_Why are you even here?" Szayel snapped at his brother, aggravated at the blonde's inquiry._

"_I was bored so I decided to pay my dearest brother a visit." His sarcastic tone nearly pushed Szayel to the breaking point._

"_Well, you'll just have to pay me this visit at a later time, for as you can see I'm busy with my research and I can't complete it with you distracting me."_

"_Alright, alright," Ilfordte jumped off the steel counter he had been perched on. "I'll just go see if D. Roy wants to do anything."_

So lost was I in the memory that it felt as if he actually was there walking away from me, his blonde hair seeming to float away from me, his blonde hair seeming to float in the air due to his momentum. I felt as if I could just reach out and touch him and I would be able to feel him. But somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew the sight before me wasn't real, that it was just a product of my subconscious, and so it stayed my hand from reaching out.

I turned back to my work, wishing that the presence I had considered so annoying was there. It was almost like I couldn't concentrate because he wasn't there. I looked up at my large projection screen and attempted to return to coding and researching. My eyes tried to avoid the screen that showed the status and location of most of the Espada and their fraccion.

_When the sensors he had placed on Ilfordte showed that he was in the human world, Szayel had not been that worried about his older brother. After all he was with Grimmjow and the rest of the Sexta's gang. It would probably turn out to be a great use of the sensors and he could finally get some data on the human world._

_When the sensors showed Ilfordte had released his zanpakutoh Szayel had felt the beginnings of nervousness._

_When the signal disappeared he was in full-blown panic._

It was after then that I had sought out Grimmjow for confirmation and, if it were true, to let out all my anger and fury on him. But I had been stopped.

_Szayel had pulled back his fist to throw another punch, but a familiar hand held it at its apex so that he could not release it. Szayel turned to look at the person who had stopped his rightful punishment of Grimmjow, only to find Stark's sober face._

It was as Starrk was carrying me away from Grimmjow that I forgave the Sexta, though I would never tell him that probably.

_**Blurp**_

The noise of the air bubble reaching the top of the water-filled tube broke me out of my reverie. I walked up to the large container to peer in and check on its important contents. The body had been finished and now all it needed was something that was so abstract in nature that I feared I would be unable to create it.

My hand rested on the glass wishing that it could touch and caress the body that resided in the tube. It itched to run through golden tresses with familial affection.

"Soon Illfordte, soon," I spoke to the body, "You'll be able to come back to me."

"Szayel…" a familiar voice quietly spoke my name and I choose to ignore the sorrow and pity that had been laced in it. Instead I chose to turn towards them with a loving smile on my lips.

"Yes, Starrk?"

He walked closer to me and I wanted to yell at him that I didn't want him to look at me with pity, that there was nothing to feel pity about.

"What are you doing?"

That simple question threatened to crush me and my plans and I found that I didn't want to really answer that question, that I couldn't answer that question. I froze up and all I could do was stare at Starrk while I realized how far I had truly descended into madness without even realizing it.

"Oh, Szayel," he murmured before pulling me to his chest and wrapping me in his comforting grasp.

I had been trying to resurrect my dead brother. I had gone so far as to make a clone of his body and tried to produce a soul for that cloned body. And I think what disturbed me the most was how sane my own thinking seemed to me at the time. I had only wanted to have my brother back! Was that so bad as to be seen as a descent into madness?

"Life is special, Szayel," Starrk murmured into my ear. "It's not something you can just create in your lab with sure and perfect results."

And then I realized how someone should treat life. It's special because of its brevity and hon noo one can truly control it no matter how hard they try. Not even I…


End file.
